Saradomin godsword
The Saradomin godsword is one of the four Godswords that was fought over during the God Wars. Like all Godswords, it requires 75 Attack to wield. It is created by adding the Saradomin hilt to a completed godsword blade. This weapon is rather rare as players must have level 70 Agility to enter the Saradomin Encampment in the God Wars Dungeon in order to defeat Commander Zilyana, the boss monster that drops the Saradomin hilt. This Godsword is one of the least seen. The Saradomin Godsword has a Special attack called Healing Blade. When used, the player's max hit is increased by 10%, and half (rounded down) of the damage dealt by the sword is restored to the player's hitpoints, and 1/4 of the damage is restored to the player's Prayer. This drains 50% of the special attack bar. Note that the sword's special attack must hit to have the effect. There is a minimum restoration of 10 hitpoints and 5 Prayer points, even with a hit of 1. Although the sword must hit for its special attack to have an effect, the special can have its full effect even if the sword's hit is not capable of damaging an opponent. For example, the sword cannot cause damage to Harpie Bug Swarms: the sword is two-handed, so the player cannot hold a bug lantern. Without the lantern being held, Harpie Bug Swarms are immune to damage. However, the special attack will still heal and restore prayer at the damage the sword would have caused. This is known to occur with Harpie Bug Swarms, Vyrewatchs (which cannot be damaged by the sword since it is not silver), Turoths and Kurasks cannot be harmed by anything but leaf-bladed weaponry ([[Leaf-bladed sword|sword] and spear) and broad projectiles (arrows and bolts)]. Similarly, if a hit of the sword would have caused more damage against an opponent than the opponent can take (due to low hitpoints), the special attack will still heal and restore prayer at the damage the sword would have caused. For example, a level 5 Goblin has only 5 hitpoints. A sword hit that would have done 40 damage will only inflict 5, but the special will still heal 20 hitpoints and 10 prayer points. 120px |caption = A player wielding a Saradomin godsword.}} Combat styles Note: Left bottom corner "Slash" shows as "Smash" when wielding a godsword. Uses Players may use the Godsword's special to train against monsters as it will reduce food and prayer usage over time. The Saradomin Godsword's special can be used anywhere requiring food with an opponent to use the special attack on. Its special allows for very effective and quick healing, however, it does not provide as many healing opportunities as Guthan's armour set. The Saradomin Godsword cannot replace Guthan's completely in many situations where constant healing is required. Since Godswords are 2 handed weapons, they are not recommended against dragons, Skeletal Wyverns, or any monster requiring a shield to kill. Category:Weapon slot items Category:Weapons with Special attacks